Snaps
by xoc13
Summary: Snapshots of B&B in different situations. Ch.6, tag to 'Method to the Madness' ep.
1. Marriage

**To kick off this set of oneshots this first one is about Booth reflecting on marriage.**

**A shout out goes to Caris Bennet for her input.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"No, no." Small eyebrows scrunched up as dark curls bounced from side to side.

"Don't argue with Mommy." Booth scooped up his little bed-battling daughter. "She knows A LOT more words." He chuckled, rubbing noses with her before setting her down.

"Yes." Brennan used her no nonsense tone and the child knew it. Sock-clad-feet padded to the couch, landing a loud kiss on her big brother. Parker returned the kiss, making Booth smile at the exchange.

"Alright, lights off." Booth clapped, rounding everyone to their spots. The girl gasped, running to her mother's side.

Once the lights were out he got into bed, snaking an arm over his girls.

"Night, night." The three year old called out from her spot on the other side of Brennan.

Even after everyone fell silent the three year old thrashed around for a while. Brennan threaded her fingers through her daughter's hair and massaged her scalp. The child cuddled closer.

Booth wasn't surprised their mini squint gave them a battle before bed. For the past couple of days she'd gone from adult to adult, adored by everyone. But the weekend was over and in the morning they would be on their way back home.

Booth recounted the day's events with nostalgia. His brother got married. His little brother! A couple of years ago Jared had turned his life around and found his true love. There were some bumps along the way, but it happened: Jared GOT married.

Before him.

"Hmmph." He grunted out a sigh and moved to his back. No, he wasn't jealous. His brother found happiness and that was great.

It was true he always thought of himself as a married man. It'd bothered...no, angered him that he'd been turned down for marriage. But over the years in his _shared life_ with Brennan he had love. And happiness.

As he stared up at the ceiling in the darkness Booth reflected on what he always thought marriage would bring.

He'd expected to have _someone to love him_ and a big family after marriage.

What did he have now?

He had a family. A son and daughter he loved dearly. He also had a life partner. He had the woman that was not only going to love him for 30 or 40 or 50 years by his side. She was also the woman _he was gonna love_ for that same amount of years.

There was a shift in the mattress and a moment later he felt Brennan climb over him. The sound of her footsteps led to the bathroom. He decided to wait until she returned so he could close his eyes and get some rest.

Brennan slipped in next to him. "Can't sleep?" She murmured against his chest. He gave her a soft squeeze in response just as Brennan draped a leg over his lap.

"Love ya." His lips whispered against the top of her head. She nodded, one hand rubbing his ribcage in a soothing caress. Her touch was a solid reminder of what they had. They complemented each other. She knew his scars, his aches. She also knew what he liked...in every aspect of their life. Bones knew him; the real Seeley J. Booth.

And he knew her. All of her. He knew what made her smile, what got her angry and everything in between.

They already _had more_ than he ever dreamed to get out of marriage.

A lopsided grin spread across his face as he allowed sleep to take over. She curled more against him as his left hand landed on the small of her back and the other on the thigh keeping him in place.


	2. Being Difficult

**Here's a second addition to this series. Brennan isn't being very rational and Booth does his best to make her feel better. Just because they must have had days like this.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth opened the door to his apartment and stepped aside so Brennan could enter. Without a word she headed straight for the bathroom. Booth stared up at the ceiling, shook his head and closed the door after himself.

It was true they had a long and bad day. Their suspect was anything but cooperative during the arrest. Sure, it got a bit messy yet Booth doubted Brennan was irritated because of that.

He understood her body was undergoing changes. He also knew that they were still trying to settle into their '_your place tonight, my place tomorrow' _routine. None of them really liked the set up, but it was as far as they were going for now.

Before he joined her in the bathroom, Booth grabbed a couple of clean towels. His lovely partner wasn't in a good mood and he thought a bit of pampering was called for. She could deny it all she wanted, but he knew she couldn't resist his charm.

"Ah!" The startled yelp was followed by a few curse words. Booth hurried to see what the problem was.

"I hate this shower!" Brennan huffed." First, the water's too hot. Then cold." She grumbled. "Hot, cold, hot, cold..."

"Hey, hey." With an expert touch he adjusted the water temperature for her. He discarded his clothes and stepped inside. "Are you alright?" She'd been to his place numerous times before, even before they had set up their new living arrangements so she knew the tricks to his place.

When she gave him a narrow-eyed look Booth suspected he was going to have to coax her out of her shell. "Come on, Bones." He turned his back to the water, hooking a finger under her chin. "You can tell me."

Brennan exhaled and closed her eyes briefly. "I know I'm being irrational...difficult," She shook her head, trying to take a step away from him.

"Aw, Bones." He gave her a soft smile, winding an arm around her waist. "We're all entitled to be grumpy every now and then."

"I'm not grumpy!" Brennan protested with an air or indignity. She just looked too cute with her nose all scrunched up that Booth couldn't resist giving her a peck on the lips.

"How about we finish up here," He took her hand in his so she could test the water for herself. "And I'll make something to eat?" He moved to stand behind her, caressing the small bump on her otherwise still flat tummy.

"Okay." Brennan agreed, running her hands through her hair before leaning back against him. He could feel she was still tense, but at least she wasn't cutting the physical contact.

After their shower he left her in the bedroom to change. Booth checked his fridge and found the necessary ingredients to treat her to a nice home dinner.

He was adding a small serving of salad to her plate when Brennan joined him in the kitchen.

"Hey." He smiled, placing a loaded plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She appreciated the gesture and dug in.

They were silent throughout their meal. Booth was worried about her; worried that she wasn't telling him what was wrong.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He hoped it would make her relax.

"No." Brennan announced she'd rather just go to bed.

"Okay." Booth nodded at her retreating back.

Brennan sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. She knew she was being difficult and all Booth wanted to do was help. But all she needed was some time. She needed to adjust to the constant flow of emotions flooding her lately.

"Look, Bones." He found her seated on the bed and approached her. "If you don't wanna spend the night here, that's cool."

Brennan felt tears welling in her eyes. She'd pushed him away and now he was kicking her out of his place for the night.

"Just let me get some clothes and we'll head over to your place." Booth continued, sliding the closet door.

"What?" Brennan stared at him in surprise, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Together, you mean?" She wiped at her eyes, catching the clarification.

"Yeah." He called over his shoulder. Before he could turn around to face her, he felt her arms wrap around him.

"No." Brennan rose to her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "This is fine." She smiled against the side of his neck.

"Oookay." Booth chuckled at her dramatic change in mood. He knew he was going to have to get used to the pregnancy hormones. "I see, Bones." He patted the hand that rested on his lower abdomen with affection.


	3. Years of Service

**What, another update? You must think 'this girl is on fire', updating here and there. The truth is: I had mouth surgery on Monday to have all of my wisdom teeth removed plus a broken one. The only thing that's on fire is **_**my face**_**. Since my face is super swollen I'm not going to work or school and I can't eat. So, what do I do with my free time? Watch TV or write some fanficXD I was watching a rerun of "The Crank in the Shaft" episode and Booth says he's been 12 yrs in the service and should get that coveted chair. So, I thought: hey, why not write a snapshot of his 20 yrs in service;)**

**Much thanks to Caris Bennet for listening to the idea and making suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Stop it." Brennan smacked Booth's hand away, adjusting his bowtie for the umpteenth time that night.

Angela caught the pout Booth gave Brennan and smiled. Those two were too cute together.

"Why are you so nervous?" Brennan whispered in his ear.

Booth shifted in his seat. "Well, everyone's given a great speech." Even Hacker's speech had praise. "All I'm basically saying is 'thank you'."

"Oh, Booth." Brennan reached for his hand under the table. "You're good at social events." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You were great too." He leaned closer to her. "Your speech was beautiful, Bones."

"You're biased." Brennan chuckled softly, landing a kiss on his cheek.

When Brennan headed for the stage a second time Booth followed her every move. He gulped as she started speaking. He had no idea she was going to be presenting the award.

"Booth, go." Cam snapped him out of his trance. "Dr. Brennan just called your name." She pointed at the stage and Booth nodded.

His walk was filled with fellow agents giving him thumbs up and congratulatory slaps on the shoulder. When he reached the stage he shared a hug with Brennan at the same time she handed him a plaque honoring his twenty years of service.

"Uh, thanks." He smiled at his audience. "Twenty years." He whistled, looking down at the plaque. "Wow, I'm getting old." That got a chuckle out of the audience and eased him into his speech. He thanked his team at the FBI, the squints and of course his _partner_.

B&B

"You had nothing to be nervous about." Brennan commented as she waited for Booth to close the front door. Booth turned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think you're biased, Dr. Brennan." He laughed, low and sexy against her lips.

"I don't think so." She shook her head with a smile, anticipating his kiss.

"Hmm…" He murmured before fusing his lips to hers. They explored the other's mouth, taking their time. "You know, this recognition is yours too." His hands roamed her lower back, pressing her more against him. "You've been my partner for twelve years." He kissed her again. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you. Without the squints." In the darkness he couldn't really see her face, but he could feel her.

"You deserve the recognition." Brennan murmured, her hands caressing his nape. They held each other in silence for a few heartbeats before Booth spoke again.

"Twenty years of service, twelve years of partnership…" He began, swaying her slightly. "Lovers for…"

"I know." Brennan interjected. This time she initiated the kiss.

"Bones." He moaned her name, the moment turning heated.

Suddenly the lights came on in the living room. "Thought I should give you a heads up. You've got an audience."

"Dad!"

"Geez, Max." Booth loosened his hold on Brennan once he realized it was just her father. "Why are you sitting there in the dark?" The older man startled the crap out of him.

"I'm older now." Max shrugged, stating he wasn't sleepy.

"There's a TV." Booth mumbled under his breath as Brennan walked over to Max. She hugged him, asking about her daughter.

"She's no trouble at all." Max assured he'd followed her orders and put Christine to bed at the accorded time.

"Thanks for babysitting, Max." Booth knew the man was always happy to take care of his granddaughter.

"Oh, it's my pleasure." Max assured. "Well, I should get going."

"Dad, you shouldn't drive this late." Brennan chastised, reminding him he was welcomed to stay. They had a guest room. He promised a friend was going to pick him up.

"A lady friend." Max he clarified.

Brennan went to check up on her daughter and found the five year old sound asleep. A soft smile spread across her face while she watched the little girl sleep. After a couple minutes Brennan pulled the covers closer and kissed the child's forehead.

By the time Brennan joined the others, Max was getting ready to leave.

Once they were left alone, Booth went around the house making sure everything was locked and secure. He made a quick stop to kiss his daughter good night before joining Brennan in their bedroom.

She stood barefoot by her side of the bed, removing her earrings. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You know," He nuzzled the side of her neck. "A simple celebration would have been enough."

"A private one, you mean?" She laughed throatily, making his skin tingle.

"Something like that." He encouraged, nipping the skin just below her ear.

Brennan turned in his arms and gave him a light shove. It didn't disturb his stance, but he still fell back on the bed.

"That can be arranged." Her smile was pure fun as she climbed over him, straddling his thighs.


	4. Dessert

**I loved last night's ep:D And here's a little tag to the ending. If you haven't watched the episode, don't worry. There's not much of a spoiler.**

**Once again, thanks to all those who've read, reviewed and alerted.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Angela could tell her friend's night had been a great one. She didn't miss the way Brennan radiated relaxation. Angela had a good idea of what that meant, but she was still determined to get Brennan to share.

Angela took the chair across from Brennan's desk, intent on figuring out enough bits to get Brennan to cooperate and tell.

"Do you need something, Angela?" Brennan looked up from her paperwork, instantly noting her friend was on a quest for information.

"Well," Angela shifted in her seat and leaned forward conspiratorially. "I've been waiting for you to share what led to this lovely glow you have today." The artist winked, showing Brennan she had an idea.

Brennan knew the artist would decipher the sings sooner rather than later. Besides, a bit of girl talk was called for.

"He bought you lingerie!" Angela squealed and clapped her hands. She would have paid to see that. As it was she was going to have to conform, imagining Booth at the lingerie store.

"Yes." Brennan nodded. "Three piece set." A lopsided grin spread across Brennan's face and Angela moved impossibly closer, anticipating the continuation of the tale.

-

_Brennan looked at her reflection, liking what she saw. Booth's choice was spot on, the dark color contrasting beautifully with her skin. The ensemble clung to all the right places and Brennan felt revived. A gift from Booth was the last thing she'd been expecting, but she loved the surprise._

_It had been a good half hour since they headed their separate ways and Brennan decided to check up on Booth and Christine._

_He was seated on the rocking chair, trying to appease the squirming baby._

_"Here." Brennan approached the two, bending forward to slip an arm under his._

_"Bones." Booth gulped, memorized by the sight before him. He'd definitely picked the perfect set. His partner looked stunning._

_She caught his gaze and chuckled softly before returning her attention to the baby girl in her arms._

_"I...uh..." Booth stood and helped his partner sit. "I'm gonna go clean up." He cleared his throat, pointing behind him. He'd be of more help clearing the table and washing their used plates._

_"Okay." Brennan rocked softly, focused on appeasing her daughter._

_She stopped rocking once she was certain the girl was asleep. Brennan stayed with her daughter a while longer. She loved studying her daughter's gestures, both while the baby was asleep and awake._

_After placing the baby in the crib Brennan adjusted the baby monitor. She took a second longer to watch the baby before leaving the room._

_Booth had his back to the door. He was wiping something from the nightstand on his side of the bed, presumably the melted ice cream._

_"She asleep?" Booth asked, turning to face Brennan._

_"Yes." Brennan catalogued his every move. He'd stripped down to boxers, and she absolutely liked what was on display. "No, no. Leave it there." Brennan shook a finger, instructing him to leave the ice cream on the nightstand._

_His smile was pure delight.  
><em>

Angela gasped, her body jerking upright. She couldn't believe her friend would cut off the tale on the juiciest part. "What happened next?" The artist asked, wide eyes awaiting a response.

Brennan let out an amused bark of laughter. "You know what happened." As a writer Brennan knew certain times it was best to leave some things to the imagination. As Booth's partner and lover she knew how much _not_ to divulge.

"Oh!" Angela scoffed in disbelieve. "Not cool. We're best friends." She pointed out, still trying to get more out of the anthropologist.

"Bones..." Booth entered his partner's office and frowned at the look Angela shot his way. "R-ready?" He was there to take her out for lunch.

"Sure." Brennan responded.

Angela watched as Booth helped Brennan shrug on her coat. He waved, placing his right hand on the small of Brennan's back as they exited the office. Angela sighed. Getting the _X rated_ version was going to be harder than she thought.

"You told Angela." Booth's gut pointed him in the right direction.

"Not everything." Brennan defended as they crossed the double glass doors.

"You didn't have to." Booth groaned because he was sure that by the end of the day the whole Jeffersonian would be up to speed.

**Reviews are appreciated:) and help the muse.**

**Little fun fact, the slats on a baby's crib should be no more than 6cm apart. **


	5. I love you

**There was this scene in the finale that just captivated me. It's about one-third into the ep, Brennan and Booth are in their bedroom and agree not to alter their life because of the situation. This is my take on what happens after Booth tells her he loves her.**

**You have Caris Bennet to thank for encouraging me to write my tag to this ep.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth reached for her right hand, fingers twined as he tugged. She followed the movement, rising from the chair to stand between his knees.

Her left arm wrapped around his shoulders, leaning closer to him. He wound his free arm around her waist. Lips descending over his, Brennan kissed him like she meant it.

Their tongues mingled as bodies pressed closer. The kiss was intense, full of love unwilling to back down.

"I love you." Brennan echoed his earlier sentiment, fingers playing with the short hair along his nape. He nodded at the words, his face nuzzling her abdomen.

They didn't want to alter their life. It was about staying true to themselves. They were going to be them and that meant becoming one.

Quick fingers divested the other amidst wet kisses and heated caresses.

Making love felt different. Though the mechanics of it were familiar, an odd emotion mixed with the love and desire they felt for one another.

He made love to her as if there'd be no tomorrow.

She moved against him as if it'd be the last time.

Sweet relief cursed through their beings, mouths pressed together even as the need to breathe became a must.

Sweaty and panting, they rolled to their sides. Silence reigned in the bedroom as their breathing evened. Suddenly that oppressing feeling brought on by the whole situation wasn't as pressing, not penetrating their sanctuary.

"Bones." Booth murmured his name for her, cradling her against his chest. Brennan threw a leg over his thigh, keeping him close.

Neither one of them got much sleep.

When morning came they readied to face the day. A quick shared shower later Booth escorted Brennan out the front door knowing little Christine would be safe under Max's care.

"Hey, Bones..." Several blocks later he suggested they stop for some breakfast.

"Sure." Brennan agreed, placing a hand over his shoulder.

After grabbing a bite to eat he drove her to the lab. The SUV rolled to a stop in front of the Jeffersonian steps.

"Call me." Booth told her before she angled out of the vehicle.

"Okay." Brennan didn't hesitate, leaning his way to kiss him. She gave him a soft smile before setting a foot out of the SUV.

Booth waited about a heartbeat before wrenching his door open. He trotted up a few steps to catch up to her. Without a word, his right hand landed on the small of her back as they made their way to the entrance.


	6. Celebrating

**It's been a long, long time since I've written anything Bones, but last night's ep provided the inspiration for this little piece. I gotta say, I loved Brennan in this one! If you haven't watched "Method to the Madness", the ending scene where Booth sat and watched Brennan and Sweets dance as celebration is what formed this idea.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth pressed Brennan closer, enjoying her proximity in the privacy of their darkened bedroom. They hadn't really had a moment to themselves in what felt to him like an eternity. It was because of days like these that he especially enjoyed having her pressed to him as they readied for sleep.

"Hmmm…" Brennan mumbled in that sleepy tone she got right before she was almost asleep. Booth ran the fingertips of his right hand up her bare arm, stopping to twist the thin strap of her sleep tank. After a moment, Brennan turned to face him. "What?" She nuzzled his throat, sneaking a hand under the hem of his T-shirt.

"Ah, nothing. It's just…" Booth groaned, loving her soft touch.

As he let her touch him in _that way_ that always soothed his body, he replayed the earlier dance she'd initiated. He'd sat out, wanting to watch the awkward moves. He'd paid attention to Sweets brightening up, but Booth had primarily focused on his partner. She'd looked so young, his smart and sexy anthropologist. They'd missed a lot, not just when she was on the run, but also before that when he thought the only way to face another day was to move on...

"Ooohh!" Brennan focused on his lower back, wrenching a moan out of him. "Hello!" Booth chuckled when he felt her hand slip beneath his boxer's waistband. Brennan laughed, a rich sound that made Booth forget about his previous thoughts.

They were here.

In their bedroom.

Alone.

Surely, they could find something to do besides sleeping.

"Bones…" Booth knew she was very awake now.

"Booth." Brennan was more than happy to indulge privately with her partner. "What are you waiting for?" She teased, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses leading to his mouth.

They exchanged playful kisses that heated the moment real fast.

Just as Booth finished undressing Brennan, having her in all her naked glory before him, the sound of footsteps interrupted the _celebration_.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Booth couldn't believe it. Even in the sanctuary of their bedroom they couldn't be alone.

"Booth!" Brennan whined, impatient at him for moving away from her reach and preventing her from completing the task of getting him out of the rest of his clothes.

"If he wakes up Christine, I'll shoot him." Booth fumbled with his cell phone, sending a quick text to Sweets. As much as he wanted the peace and quiet, Booth was unwilling to leave the love nest.

"I'll have a talk with him." Brennan suggested, smiling to herself.

"No!" Booth whirled around to face her, outraged at the thought of Sweets getting a look of Brennan in any state of undress.

"I didn't mean right now." Brenna clarified, tugging on his arm.

Footsteps moved past their door. Booth growled, ready to strangle Sweets for making noise at such an hour.

A soft ping alerted them of an incoming message minutes later, stilling both their movements for a breath. Booth listened, making sure Sweets had stopped moving around. When he was satisfied that the psychologist had finally settled in for the night, Booth returned his undivided attention to the woman who captivated him from the start.

"Where were we?" Booth grinned, stripping out of his clothes and setting out to demonstrate his love.

**Thoughts?XD**


End file.
